A talk
by Living-With-Imagination
Summary: I got bored. Sokka explains some... things to Aang... O.o


_**My first fanfic! Let's hope it works out well.**_

_**Summary: I got bored. Sokka explains some... things to Aang, about sex... let's see how it goes. R&R!**_

* * *

><p>"So your telling me that you know nothing about sex?" Sokka exclaimed. Aang shrugged his shoulders. "Well I'm only twelve and the Monks wouldn't talk to us until we were fourteen, and anyways being the Avatar it was probably the last thing on their minds to teach me." He said, laying back on Appa.<p>

Katara, Suki and Toph had gone out to the market to get some food and some more blankets, leaving Sokka and Aang with nothing to do. About two hours in Sokka began talking about him and Suki and how "The sex was amazing" Aang had looked at him weirdly and then asked "What's sex?"

"I guess you have a point there. But I still can't believe you don't even know what it's about. Didn't any of the older kids say anything about it?"

Aang looked down. "Before I was known as the Avatar none of the older kids would talk to me because I was a better bender than they were. And the kids my age didn't know any more than I did. After I found out that I was the Avatar, none of the kids would talk to me. So no."

Sokka sat up straight. "Hmmm this could lead to a problem."

"Ummm, how?"

"Well, because when you get older and you may realize that you may not look at girls exactly the same. You'll start noticing the really hot girls, you know the ones with nice curves, big breast. It's common in guys after they reach puberty." Sokka looked dazed. "Aang, have you ever thought of a girl and those thoughts were inappropriate?"

Aang looked down and blushed, now he didn't want to have this conversation. Especialy with the _brother_ of the girl who invaded every single on of his thoughts.

"So you have! Don't worry, I'm not going to ask who their about." Though he had his thoughts and he wasn't very happy about them, he let it go. For now.

"Ok..." Aang said feebly.

"You at least know what puberty is right?" Aang nodded. "Ok, so let's see you know nothing about sex, you have inappropriate thoughts and you know what puberty is. Is there anything else you know of, wait! Do you know what masterbation is?"

Aang blushed when he heard the word. Confirming that he did indeed know what that was. "You hear a few things when your meditating and no one knows your there." He mumbled.

Sokka sighed. "Well this is messed up! You know of those things, but nothing about sex?" Sokka was exsasperated. "Ok, sex is when a girl and a guy get together completely. Very intimate, and I don't think you need to know the details about it. Just very pleasuring for both people. Most people do it when they're married, some don't, like Suki and I. Oh, and don't go around asking people about this. I'll tell you more when you're older." Sokka stuttered.

"Tell him more of what when he get's older, Sokka?" Katara asked, walking up, with Suki and Toph, to the boys.

Aang looked away to hide the blush that crept up his cheeks and Sokka said a quick, "Nothing."

"Well, alright." Katara said and walked over to the tents to set down the basket she had been carrying. "We got more blankets, and more food." She said, laying a blanket down on the ground. She layed down on it. "I'll make dinner in a few ok? Oh, and Aang, would you be able to help me tonight?"

"Hmmm, with what?" Aang asked absentmindedly.

"With dinner, didn't you just hear me?

" "Oh, ok sure. Right now?"

"No, in a few minutes, I'm to tired right now. We walked all around to find these things. Maybe we should have brought you two so that you could carry the baskets. They were heavy!" Katara complained. Earning two groans of agreement from Suki and Toph as the layed down on either side of Katara. Suddenly the girls started giggling.

"What with the laughing?" Sokka quiestioned, standing in front of them.

"Oh, nothing at all Sokka, nothing at all." Suki said, ending it in a fit of giggles. Sokka looked over at Aang who just shrugged his shoulders. Little did they know, that when they were talking the girls had come back, but hearing them, they decided to hide behind Appa and listen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX With Katara and the girls as Aang and Sokka are talking XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So your telling me that you know nothing about sex?" Katara heard Sokka exclaimed as they walked up behind Appa, Stopping she motioned to Toph and Suki to come with her to hide.

"Well I'm only twelve and the Monks wouldn't talk to us until we were fourteen, and anyways being the Avatar it was probably the last thing on their minds to teach me."

He said. "I guess you have a point there. But I still can't believe you don't even know what it's about. Didn't any of the older kids say anything about it?" Sokka asked

"Before I was known as the Avatar none of the older kids would talk to me because I was a better bender than they were. And the kids my age didn't know any more than I did. After I found out that I was the Avatar, none of the kids would talk to me. So no." Aang finished with a sigh.

"Hmmm, this could lead to a problem." They heard Sokka say

. "Ummm, how?" Aang asked, "Well, because when you get older and you may realize that you may not look at girls exactly the same. You'll start noticing the really hot girls, you know the ones with nice curves, big breast. It's common in guys after they reach puberty."

The girls looked at each other. They we talking about girls? Toph grinned. "Aang, have you ever thought of a girl and those thoughts were inappropriate?" The grinning Toph looked over at Suki.

"I bet he has and I can guess who they're about." She whispered, pointing her dull green eyes at where Katara was, leading to a blush from Katara and a punch in the should for Toph.

"Shut up!" Katara whispered back. "So you have! Don't worry, I'm not going to ask who their about."

The girls could hardly hold back their giggling when they heard Sokka saying this. It was jsut too funny hearing that the young monk had thought about girls in a very _un_innocent way.

"Ok..." Aang said feebly.

"You at least know what puberty is right?" Sokka asked "Ok, so let's see you know nothing about sex, you have inappropriate thoughts and you know what puberty is. Is there anything else you know of, wait! Do you know what masterbation is?" Again the girls almost bursted out laughing when they heard this, but they seemed to calm down in time to keep themselves hidden and hear Aang's reply.

"You hear a few things when your meditating and no one knows your there." He mumbled.

Sokka sighed. "Well this is messed up! You know of those things, but nothing about sex?" Sokka was exsasperated. "Ok, sex is when a girl and a guy get together completely." Katara motioned to the girls that it was time to let their presence known. "Very intimate, and I don't think you need to know the details about it. Just very pleasuring for both people. Most people do it when they're married, some don't, like Suki and I. Oh, and don't go around asking people about this. I'll tell you more when you're older." Sokka stuttered.

"Tell him more of what when he get's older, Sokka?" Katara asked, fakining innocence. As she walked up, with Suki and Toph, to the boys.

Aang looked away to hide the blush that crept up his cheeks and Sokka said a quick, "Nothing."

"Well, alright." Katara said and walked over to the tents to set down the basket she had been carrying. "We got more blankets, and more food." She said, laying a blanket down on the ground. She layed down on it. She looked over to where Aang was. He still had a slight blush on his cheeks.

"I'll make dinner in a few ok? Oh, and Aang, would you be able to help me tonight?" She asked, seeing as he wasn't paying attention

"Hmmm, with what?" Aang asked, slightly blushing, again.

"With dinner, didn't you just hear me?" She could barely contain her smile when she heard him sigh a shake breth.

"Oh, ok sure. Right now?"

"No, in a few minutes, I'm to tired right now. We walked all around to find these things. Maybe we should have brought you two so that you could carry the baskets. They were heavy!" Katara complained. Earning two groans of agreement from Suki and Toph as the layed down on either side of Katara.

They looked at each other and Toph whispered something to them that neither of the boys saw her do."Well at least we know Aang isn't as innocent as we had thought he was. You better watch out when you guys are practicing your waterbending." Suddenly the girls started giggling.

"What with the laughing?" Sokka quiestioned, standing in front of them.

"Oh, nothing at all Sokka, nothing at all." Suki said, ending it in a fit of giggles. Sokka looked over at Aang who just shrugged his shoulders. Little did they know, little did they know.

"Hey Aang, you want to go practice waterbending after dinner?" Katara asked slyly, only earning a blush from Aang and laughter from the other girls.

"Ummm, sure." Aang replied shakily. Katara giggled as Toph and Suki exploded in laughter.

"I think I'll come down and "observe" your waterbending today, don't you think that we should, Suki?" Toph said.

"I think that'd be great, Toph." Toph grinned and whispered to Katara.

"You might want to control that heartbeat of yours, before it gives you away to the rest of them." With that she got up and went to bug Sokka, leaving a blushing Katara behind her. Guess she wasn't as good at hiding her thoughts and feelings as she thought she was... Hmmm

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's all, I had gotten really bored. ;)<strong>_

**_Hey guys, if you want to talk to me. If you have a Gaia look up Living_With_Imagination and add me :) If you don'y have a Gaia go to _**

**_g a i a o n l i n e . c o m (Take out all of the spaces) and make one! They're fun :)_**

_**~Living_With_Imagination**_


End file.
